finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Challenge Event
A Challenge Event is the first and most common type of Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. As the name implies, Challenge Events are sequences of dungeons meant to challenge the player. As of the current game wave, there are four types of dungeons considered Challenge Events, which are explained below. Structure Single-track challenges In a single-track challenge, the player is given up to ten sequential (and usually consecutive) pieces of a particular game's story, and must progress sequentially through a series of short dungeons in order to reach a given goal, such as a previously unavailable player character. Starting with the first dungeon, the player can unlock the next dungeon in the sequence by clearing dungeons as in the regular game. Each dungeon in the sequence has an increasing level of difficulty over the dungeon preceding it, and with it, a gradual progression in both the amount of Stamina needed to clear and prizes awarded. At specific points, there may even be boss battles reflective of the event's scenario. As with the regular game, Elite Dungeons may be unlocked as the player achieves Master rank on the dungeons played, increasing their difficulty exponentially. Dual-track challenges In a dual-track challenge, the player is given one or more game events that may not be consecutive, and instead form two separate tracks with differing goals. Within each track is a ladder of steadily increasing difficulty as the player ascends it; in this respect, the ladders resemble those found in Collector's Events or Survival Events. All Rewards are collected immediately upon the completion of each battle echelon, and progress along with the difficulty levels established. Continuous challenges A continuous challenge is an event so large that it needs to be split into parts, yet is still a single event. Essentially, this is a single-track event without the benefit of Elite Dungeons. Thus, the player is required to complete all dungeons in the first sequence to unlock the second sequence, which takes the place of Elite Dungeons. Several continuous challenges appear to be dual-track events, but it should be noted that dual-track events as they are referred to in this wiki do not have a linear unlock requirement, while continuous events will always have one. Phased ladder challenges The newest type of challenge, the phased ladder challenge, pits the player against dungeons of steadily increasing difficulty without adding a second track of any kind. Play begins with a small number of dungeons whose difficulty climbs in the same fashion as a Daily Dungeon, but instead of having all dungeons unlocked at once, new dungeons roll in at predetermined intervals, each new dungeon being significantly more difficult than the one immediately before it. Thus, the player will appear to have completed the event on the first day, but may soon find that he/she will have more to do as the ladder builds every few days. The pattern continues until the event has rolled out in its entirety. Rewards As with other event types, progression through a Challenge Event yields various types of reward items, which may include: *Mythril *Growth Eggs *Materials *Realm-specific equipment *Abilities *Ability orbs *Player characters *Memory Crystals *Gil Stamina Shards are not awarded at any time. List of Challenge Events Single-track Events Dual-track Events Continuous Events Phased ladders Japan-Exclusive Events Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events